


проклятье капитана моргана;

by paranormal_youngster



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Backstory, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Backstory, Childhood, Children, Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Pirates, Punishment, Sailors, Sea Monsters, Story within a Story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster
Summary: Он закрывает за собой дверь тихо, так же тихо подходит к изголовью кровати. Она свернулась калачиком под одеялом, и казалось, что одним взглядом только способна обратить кого-нибудь в пепел или в камень. Или все сразу.Из-под смятых простыней и одеяла торчит только покрасневшее, чуть оттопыренное ухо, которое она периодически трогает пальцами, тихо шипя от боли.И все же, у него находится смелости спросить:
Kudos: 1





	проклятье капитана моргана;

**Author's Note:**

> день 6. сказка на ночь;  
> загорелась желанием это написать сразу, как увидела у саши маленькую гудрун. спасибо марку за небольшие дополнения к остову того, что я уже наделала.

— Сильно горит?  
— Как все круги Ада и немножко крапива.  
Миранда потирает горящее ухо и морщится с таким страдальческим видом, что с нее можно писать иконы; чувствуя, как приминается матрас за ее спиной, она чуть откидывает голову и утыкается в брата виском. Марайн холодный, пахнет улицей и еще, совсем немного, жареным мясом и специями (хотя он явно полоскал рот и мыл руки, до посинения).  
В животе урчит, да так, что на звук, наверное, можно ловить китов.  
— Это нечестно!  
— Я сказал ему, что это был я… - Вздох Марайна тяжелый и виноватый. Подвести своих родителей неприятно и страшно, но подвести родную сестру – просто непростительно.  
— Да не важно! В смысле, важно, спасибо. – Миранда легонько тычет ему куда-то, предположительно в ребра, локтем.   
— Он сказал, что узнает тебя по затылку даже в толпе малолетних вредителей, ну, то есть, в толпе таких как я, но если бы нас было много. — Пауза. — Как думаешь, если бы у нас были еще близнецы, отец бы…  
— И меня пытают буквально из-за чернильницы!   
Она смотрит, как ее брат открывает-закрывает рот, словно рыба на берегу, и продолжает яростно шептать (уже было поздно, и у них обоих будут проблемы, если кто-то услышит, что они не спят):  
— Как будто он не сможет купить себе еще десять тысяч миллионов таких чернильниц.  
— Может не может?  
— А зачем он тогда вообще уплывает из города, если не может купить себе еще сто тысяч миллиардов чернильниц и осьминогов, чтобы разводить их и плескать чернила прямо как сок из яблок?  
На мгновение между ними повисает тяжелая, почти ощутимая тишина. Миранда, выдохшаяся от проварки в собственной злобе, поджимает губы и с особым рвением начинает обдирать изголовье кровати ногтями:  
— Может я уйду, навсегда, в океан, а он заведет себе вислоухого кролика и будет счастлив, потому что он такой же тупой.  
— И такой же вредный. – Марайн оборачивает свои руки вокруг ее плеч.  
— И такой же вонючий, как он!  
Они хихикают в унисон и в суеверном ужасе оборачиваются на дверь. Но в прямоугольнике света не появляется высокая, выразительно жуткая фигура и звук проворачиваемого ключа не режет тишину вроде как давно спящей, видящей десятый сон, детской.  
— Знаешь, - Марайн, что-то прикидывая в голове, заглядывает за краешек кровати. – Мы могли бы спрятать тебя под кроватью. Я сказал бы матушке что ты пропала. Они бы заволновались. И я мог бы приносить тебе все-все новости о том, как они тоскуют.  
Миранда хмурится, поднимая глаза.  
— И еду тоже.  
— Это глупо.  
— Да, немножко.  
Тишина обволакивает их убаюкивающей пеленой, но никто из близнецов не смыкает глаз. Миранда лениво перебирает жесткие, слегка вьющиеся светлые пряди брата между пальцами, Марайн рассеянно разглядывает ее лицо в блеске лунного света, косыми лучами, пробивающимися через окно.   
Они лежали совсем близко, переплетенные руками и ногами, словно корни старого дерева или сиамские близнецы с двумя головами; они читали о таких в книжках, сравнивали с собой. Разницы было мало, разве что отец дважды тратился на одинаковые рубашки и бриджи.  
Марайн заговаривает первым (он ненавидел молчать, Миранда могла молчать вечность):  
— Мы можем пойти на пляж, смотреть на дельфинов…  
— Мы ходили туда вчера. И позавчера.  
— Мы можем пойти в доки, за балки. — Он пытается звучать убедительно. — Местная кошка вчера родила котят. Восемь штук.  
— Мы правда хотим куда-то идти?   
Она застает вопросом врасплох; Марайн неловко прикусывает язык и встряхивает головой, стряхивая ее пальцы с затылка. Миранда не обижается. Она бы никогда на него не обиделась.   
— …А чего мы хотим?   
— Не знаю. Ничего.  
— Неправда.  
Он выскальзывает из-под тонкого одеяла бесшумно, настолько, что Миранда не сразу замечает что держится рукой за воздух; босые ноги шлепают по деревянному полу куда-то к шкафу.  
Тяжелая, полная страниц книга падает на подушку с глухим «бамф». Марайн широко и довольно улыбается, показывая все свои зубы. Миранда хмурится так, что скорее всего лоб будет болеть даже завтра:  
— Сказки на ночь? Ты серьезно? Нам двенадцать, а не два…  
— Два раза нет. Это не наша книга.  
— Ты украл?  
— Я одолжил.  
— Он и тебе уши открутит.  
— Может быть он это делает, чтобы мы больше были похожи на полуэльфов? Не отвлекай меня, или мы не успеем до того, как луна уйдет за тучи.  
— Там есть картинки?  
В ее голосе наконец-то просыпается интерес. Миранда поднимается на локтях, поднимается с кровати и вот уже вторая пара босых ног шлепает к подоконнику. Марайн двигается чуть в сторону и освобождает ей место рядом с собой.  
— «Дерия Кавендиш, на долгую память обо всем, что мы видели и о тех кораблях, на которых мы ходили. Живи вечно, Эдвард.». Это от его друга.  
— Я не знала, что у отца были друзья. Ай!  
Щипок был на редкость болючий, словно у ее брата были не пальцы, а гусиные клювы.  
— Будешь дуться на него завтра. Мы читаем.  
Тонкие детские пальцы скользят по заглавию: «Левиафан», «Затонувшие корабли», «Те, что под килем», «Хромоногий» …  
— Кто такой капитан Морган?  
— Очевидно кто-то проклятый?  
«Проклятие капитана Моргана» встретило их несколькими чернильными рисунками на повыцветшем пергаменте. Прекрасная шхуна, разрезающая носом высокие волны; ее паруса были полны ветром, а знамя победно развевалось в воздухе и казалось, что даже в пустой тихой комнате чувствуется морской бриз.  
— Что такое «Ревенант»?  
— Живой мертвец, балбес. — Миранда довольно хмыкает, и скрючивает пальцы, словно от холода или от трупного окоченения. — Когда человек сильно злится, после смерти он может и дальше ходить по земле, только потому что он такой злой.  
— Звучит как трата энергии.  
— Звучит как название для моего корабля, когда вырасту.  
— Твоего корабля? Держи карман шире, может отец подарит тебе лодку на восемнадцатый день рождения.  
— И ты не будешь моим первым помощником.  
— Эй!  
Второй рисунок был куда краше (и жутче) первого: изуродованное лицо мужчины с обвалившимся носом, вздутыми щеками и горящими глазницами. По его богато отделанному камзолу, широким рукавам и длинной кривой сабле сразу было все понятно.  
— Это и есть капитан Морган?  
— Легенда говорит, что на корабле капитана Моргана подняли восстание. Из-за денег, кажется.   
— … И когда его заставили пройтись по доске, он поклялся вернуться на свой корабль, ведь он так и не докурил свою трубку.  
— А это недостойно джентльмена.  
Они переглядываются, задаваясь одним и тем же вопросом. Но Марайн всегда был немного трусливее, и он ощутимо дергается, когда Миранда задает этот вопрос вслух:  
— Наш отец тоже предатель?  
— Невозможно. Он же сам джентльмен.   
— И правда, если бы он кого-то казнил, он бы дал ему докурить.  
— И поделился своим табаком.  
— Он же не курит?  
— Ты думаешь у него не найдется немного специально на такой случай?  
На третьей иллюстрации группа людей, с агонией на их измученных, осунувшихся лицах, стояла где-то между ящиков в доках, и черная тень, мелькающая за ними, уж слишком напоминала силуэт жуткого капитана.  
— «И больше мы никогда не чувствовали радость или покой; только страх, только стыд, только взгляд на своих затылках.»  
— «И всем было ясно: снять проклятье нашего капитана могла только смерть.»  
— Отстой.  
— И правда, отстой.  
Четвертая картинка сразу бросалась в глаза – повешенный был нарисован в таких деталях, что близнецам, одновременно, к горлу подкатил ком.  
— Ну и гадость.  
— Погоди, что он сказал? «Мы все станцуем веревочную джигу»?  
— Звучит смешно, а на деле не очень. Видишь, какой у него язык?  
— Похож на слизняка.  
Они переговариваются, перешептываются, обмениваются тычками и шиканьями; история о проклятии оживает, сходит со страниц, и вот уже Миранда чувствует взгляд горящих красных глаз на своей спине (океан в окне приветливо лизал берег где-то вдали, где-то вдали капитан Морган выжимал из своего камзола соленую воду), а Марайн чувствовал, как тугая веревка сдавливает его горло.  
Жуткий капитан-ревенант, капитан «Ревенанта» точно был в толпе, когда вешали всю его команду, и точно ждал их в Аду, на дне морском, в абсолютной пустоте, куда им не попасть, потому что они не заслужили небытия, и…

И не смотря на все ужасы, они засыпают прямо так, примостившись друг к другу; в какой-то момент разговоры становятся все проще, все размереннее, все ленивее и тише.  
Дверь открывается: жуткая фигура в четко очерченном силуэте камзола с широкими рукавами медленно приближается к спящим, вымеряя каждый свой шаг. Доски почти не скрипят, лишь глухо стукают под высокими сапогами.  
Он протягивает руку к лицу Миранды, и от перчатки пахнет соленым морем, смольными досками и чем-то неуловимо сладковатым, словно цветы или гниющее тело.   
Он убирает волосы с ее лица.  
Жуткой фигуре хватает силы, ловкости и мастерства, чтобы поднять обоих детей на руки; в их-то возрасте, не каждый согласится надрывать спину ради того, чтобы затащить сорванцов в кровать. Тонкое одеяло накрывает их до самых ушей, подоткнутое с обоих боков.  
Жуткая фигура, их отец, исчезает в прямоугольнике приглушенного света, тихо закрывая за собой дверь.   
Книга исчезает вместе с ним.


End file.
